The..........
by Zelphin
Summary: OK... It's rated PG because I didn't think younger people would like it. I'm trying to make it a full book so you'll just have to wait for me to finish the 2nd chapter(I haven't been able to write in it for 2 weeks). As my friend says: r&r!!


Chapter 1  
  
The Dragon Lords  
  
A pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness as the clouds revealed the full moon. Zalerton, the Dragon Lord's messenger, as hovering above the village, his eyes strained in search of D'Lar, the leader of the Dragon Lord's dragon. Zalerton's red scales shined almost as brightly as his eyes as the moon rays hit his side as he turned. His wings flapped silently, send down rushes of air and sending up dust.  
  
There was a flash of blue and a flapping of wings above the messenger. He silently let out the cry of the Dragon Lords, trying not to wake the villagers as a lowered himself onto a small hill and waited for the blue dragon to do the same. Soon, a blue dragon landed across from him. A man jumped of from its back.  
  
"A, yes, Zalerton," he said quietly, "Perhaps you have some news for me? I've haven't heard anything from you in a while."  
  
"Yes," said a voice in his head, "I've been, err, busy. News isn't as easy to find nowadays."  
  
The blue dragon nodded its head in agreement. It was D'lar, of whom he had been waiting for.  
  
"Well," the man replied shortly, "Do you have any news that will be of use to the Dragon Lords? We are becoming restless, for we haven't ridden out of the village border in quite a while."  
  
"You may find some of the news I have of most importance," was the dragon's reply. "I have found out, my lord, that a dragon egg from the Sewtky Mountain's has been found in a village fifty miles north of here. It is said that is was given to a boy as a present by a hiker, because he did not know what it was, and said he found no use of it. The boy will be turning 13 this year, and he may be of some use to the Dragon Lords when he becomes older.  
  
"There is more news about the egg. It had two dragons in it. The female was set free, and the male was kept. Both have very useful powers and abilities.  
  
"The Elvin Folk have started the breeding of dragons, though their forest dragons do not have wings, but can blend in with their surroundings and move stealthily about the ground.  
  
"The Keepers of the Forest and the Elvin Travelers have joined forces, and or called to Skull Lords, though the Travelers have decided to keep their old name, as well as the new one, so people will not forget them.  
  
"The Lava Dragons have started to move their territory, and are trying to take over the villages surrounding their lava homes. If we do not act quick, Gathen, they will destroy them all."  
  
"Yes , yes," the man, Gathen, sighed quietly, his appearance suddenly become grave, "We may find a use for that boy and his dragon. Perhaps he may become one of us? Only time will tell us that."  
  
D'Lar suddenly grinned widely. His eye's gleamed, and his tail swished around the ground anxiously.  
  
"No, D'Lar." Gathen grinned a little, "You will not be traveling into the future. No, something might happen and change what will happen. We don't want that to happen. We want everything to come as it does."  
  
D'Lars face fell. Zalerton grunted in agreement.  
  
"It could ruin everything," he added, "At can decrease the boy's chances of becoming a Dragon Lord when he becomes old enough to leave his home. Plus, we must not spoil the surprise of finding out if he does or not."  
  
D'Lar nodded. His tail had stopped swishing about. Gathen grinned, and continued.  
  
"The Elvin Travelers and the Keepers of the Forest can do as they please," he half whispered, "They are not our concern. As for the Lava Dragons, I will announce their movements tomorrow, when the rest of the Dragon Lords come."  
  
Zalerton nodded his head slowly, as if not sure if that would be a very smart thing to do.  
  
"Well," he said to his companions, "I will leave you now. It is time I want back to see the Lava Dragons, to make sure they don't attack until you arrive." He bowed, stuck out his wings that were at his side, and flew away from Gathen and D'Lar.  
  
"It is time we left, too." D'Lar finally spoke, "We must look into these matters tomorrow, as you need to get some sleep. I will join Zalerton after I take you back to the castle."  
  
Gathen just nodded and climbed back onto his friends back. D'Lar, just like Zalerton, lifted off, going in the opposite direction as the messenger.  
  
Gathen looked back at the messenger, and only see a read figure in the dawning horizon.  
  
Gathen sighed, "Good luck, my friend," and flew back to the `Lord's castle to get some sleep before it was time for him to get up again. 


End file.
